I'll Be Watching You
by Safaia Bara
Summary: Kisshu is one persistant alien. But his heart is always in the right place.


Okay, so I know I haven't been updating as much as I should have, but now I'm out of school and should have a bit more time on my hands to work on my stories.

Here's a little O/S songfic that I've been working on for months…I just haven't had the time to finish it. And as always, there is bit of K/I fluff in here (of course)- you guys know how obsessed I am with fluff! *grin*

Oh, and just to make things easier…

Plain- present

_Italics_- memory

_**Bold and Italics**_- song lyrics

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. The characters and story are the property of Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I do own this storyline. I also do not own the song "I'll Be Watching You" by the Police

**I'll Be Watching You**

In…Out

In…Out

_**Every breath you take**_

_**And every move you make**_

_**Every bond you break**_

_**Every step you take**_

_**I'll be watching you**_

Darkness…Quiet…Peace

_**Every single day**_

_**And every word you say**_

_**Every game you play**_

_**Every night you stay**_

_**I'll be watching you**_

There he sat. Silent and still as a statue…if statues could float…

Kisshu sat cross-legged in the air, looking down at his cat-eared obsession. His eyes roamed over her sleeping form- from her tussled ruby locks, across the peachy complexion of her cheeks, down the soft, smooth skin of her throat to her collarbone…and so on. His fangs glinted in the moonlight as a wicked smirk donned his face. So beautiful…

And she would soon be his.

_**Oh, can't you see**_

_**You belong to me**_

_**Oh how my poor heart aches**_

_**With every step you take**_

_The sun was shining brilliantly, perfectly mirroring Kisshu's demeanor. In the past hour, he had been able to steal a kiss from his kitten (in effect making her late for her date with that Aoyama idiot) and snuck up behind said boy, knocking him into a fountain. It was safe to say that Kisshu was having a very good morning._

_Until…_

_**Every move you make**_

_**Every vow you break**_

_**Every smile you fake**_

_**Every claim you stake**_

_**I'll be watching you**_

The once content, smug alien now had his pale hands balled into tight fists and his jaw was clenched in rage. _'Why?' _He should have been happy- ecstatic even!

"_Ichigo?" His eyes were distant and showed a slight trace of regret, but the redhead was too naïve to notice._

"_Yes, Aoyama-kun?"_

"_Um…I've been meaning to talk to you…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I think we should just be friends…"_

"_Wh-what?" she asked in disbelief, her voice cracking. Tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes and her smile vanished._

"_I-I just think it would be a good idea to start seeing other people." He reached out to comfort her, but she flinched and pulled away from his touch._

"_But why?"_

"_I feel like we're drifting apart, that's all." A few salty tears slid silently down her porcelain cheeks. "Ichigo, please don't cry. I don't want to hurt you, but-"_

_The redhead cut him off. "It looks like it's a little too late for that, Aoyama," she growled. "Fine Aoyama-__**san**__. I wish you the best of luck. Goodbye." Her voice quieted to a whisper towards the end as she turned on her heel and walked away briskly, holding back the tears that would surely fall._

_Once she turned the corner and was out of sight, she sprinted home, tripping a few times due to her blurred vision. As she slammed the door behind her, Ichigo rushed up to the bathroom and laid her cheek against the cool toilet bowl in fear of retching. Her tears fell freely as she spent the next hour, just waiting to vomit, not even bothering to clean up her scraped knees._

_Finally, she rose from her place on the floor and slowly trudged into her bedroom. The redhead's hair was disheveled and tangled, her clothes wrinkled, though she didn't seem to care. Quickly undressing and changing into her nightgown, Ichigo climbed into her bed and lay there, unmoving, until she cried herself to sleep._

_**Since you've gone, I've been lost without a trace**_

_**I dream at night, I can only see your face**_

_**I look around but its you I can't replace**_

_**I feel so cold and I long for your embrace**_

_**I keep crying baby, baby please**_

Upon closer inspection, the green haired alien saw lines running down her cheeks caused by her tears. Kisshu's own eyes began to water as he thought of his love and the pain she must have been in.

He slowly and quietly floated down to the ground and knelt by Ichigo's bed. She mumbled incoherently and turned onto her side so that they were face to face. He gently brushed her hair back and tucked it behind her ear.

"Oh, Ichigo, if only you'd understand."

_**Oh, can't you see**_

_**You belong to me**_

_**How my poor heart aches**_

_**With every step you take**_

"I am so much better for you than that puppet. I would never hurt you like he has. You would be my everything. Heck, you already are my everything," he chuckled dryly at the irony, "and you always will be."

_**Every move you make**_

_**And every vow you break**_

_**Every smile you fake**_

_**Every claim you stake**_

_**I'll be watching you**_

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and she sighed in contentment. Again she muttered something under her breath, but that time Kisshu heard it. His heart skipped a few beats and a grin broke out on his face.

"My Kisshu."

The emerald haired boy sweetly kissed her lips before returning to his previous position hovering over her bed. But before doing so, he whispered something in her ear that made her purr and tremble in delight.

I am yours forever, my Koneko-chan. And I'll always be watching over you."

_**Every move you make**_

_**Every step you take**_

_**I'll be watching you**_

Okay, so this was just to get the old creative juices flowing again. And I think it worked. I'm almost done with chapter 21 of LLF and then I can get started on chapter 4 of SI. Hope you all enjoyed this- it's one of my all time favorite songs.

Talk soon. Luv Much!

*SB*


End file.
